


FOUNDERS ERA

by fuegoetereo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Founders Era, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuegoetereo/pseuds/fuegoetereo
Summary: He aquí la travesía de una Inglaterra anglosajona, alrededor del siglo X, en la cual se narra la historia de cuatro misteriosos jóvenes y sus aventuras.La magia palpitaba en los corazones pero sólo era vista en las tinieblas de las sombras y, añadiendo al gran caos de aquellas inestables tierras, el temor nació desde allí donde se reprimía lo diferente. Hizo falta entonces que alguien (o algunos) tomen el timón del barco por cuenta propia y busquen encontrar la estabilidad.Una joven perspicaz detectó la cantidad de obscurials que habían destrozado ciudades muggles sin remedio. Una amable bruja de rosadas mejillas observaba entre sus plantas con atención, deseando ser capaz de hacer algo. Un valiente mago escosés imaginaba posibles soluciones bajo la luz de la luna. Y un astuto muchacho oía a las serpientes comentar sobre los sucesos que corrompían el mundo.Sólo hace falta un destello de luz, una diminuta llama de esperanza que haga renacer el coraje para salvar al mundo mágico de la catástrofe.Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin, los fundadores del fin y el comienzo de una nueva era... ¿de destrucción, o de paz?
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor & Helga Hufflepuff & Rowena Ravenclaw & Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor/Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin





	1. AVISO

_"Heme aquí para detallar la escena: el vapor de la respiración de una bestia dormida, la sonrisa cargada de picardía de un joven escocés, la preocupación de una mujer de ojos grisáceos y prontamente el desespero a grito desgarrador confundido entre otras risas de victoria._

_— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle cosquillas a un dragón, Godric?! —exclamó envuelta el furia la educada Rowena._

_Pero su sonrisa hablaba sola. Elevó la falda de su vestido y echó a correr cuán rápido sus piernas podían permitirle siendo acompañada por el trío._  
_Comenzaron a oírse risas. Porque la travesura daba como consecuencia la alegría._

_**Podría morir en este momento** , pensó justo cuando él dragon lanzó fuego hacia su dirección, provocando que debiera invocar un protego mientras huía. Qué más daba. El recuerdo de la amistad lo ha de valer."_

Quiero hacer una **aclaración importante** a todo aquel que decida comenzar a leer este fanfic.

El 95% de las historias de los personajes las he inventado. El otro 5% es lo canon que decidí organizar.

¿La razón? Es que sólo un poco de investigación hace falta y es suficiente para darse cuenta la inconsistencia e incoherencia entre los años de vida de los fundadores y los hechos que JK decidió recalcar (como la cacería de brujas, que se produjo en el siglo XIV y XV dependiendo los lugares del mundo, pero los fundadores nacieron en el siglo X. Y sin embargo, JK lo colocó en la historia de Godric. Sin mencionar la poca historia concreta de los demás fundadores).

El escaso canon existente es difícil de unir, por lo que intenté darle sentido a la vida de cada uno de los personajes ayudándome con mi creatividad e imaginación.

Espero que les guste, en verdad, porque me hace mucha ilusión. Gracias 💖


	2. CARTAS SIN DESTINO - Rowena Ravenclaw (1)

> “Estimado… o estimada, en verdad no sé a quién estoy escribiendo… quizás sólo sea a mí misma.

Las situaciones en las que se ha envuelto mi vida finalmente me llevaron al naufragio… ¿dónde expresar lo que siento? La respuesta la hallé aquí, en el acto más simple de escritura, en la elegancia de la grafía y en el despliegue de emociones que se postran en cada palabra. Es lo que elegí, y ahora creo que he de presentarme… al menos antes de narrar una historia que jamás será leída.

Mi nombre es Rowena Ravenclaw, actualmente transcurre el año novecientos ochenta y cinco, siendo específica dentro de la fecha diez de febrero.

He de decir que no sé por dónde comenzar a narrar, ya que en este instante mi diestra temblorosa sostiene una carta y la vuela pluma parece dudar sobre las palabras que escribir.

Toda historia ha de tener un principio, y por ello, he decidido comenzar desde entonces.

Sábado seis de septiembre del año novecientos sesenta y dos (962), bajo las tormentosas y lluviosas nubes, nací dentro del Castillo Real de Albania con el nombre de Rowena de Albania. Mi madre era Raoghnailt de Albania, de soltera Ravenclaw, casada con Eochiad de Albania, mi padre. He de admitir y especificar, que no soy hija del Rey de Albania. En aquel entonces, el puesto lo cargaba mi tío, hermano mayor de mi padre, conocido como Dubh de Albania. Posteriormente sucedido por el Rey Culen de Albania, segundo hijo de Indulf.

Mi padre, Eochiad, no se hallaba interesado en el puesto real y por ello le fue obligado el trabajo de protector real. Queriendo decir con esto, que su vida debió ser entregada en cuerpo y alma para la seguridad del Rey, su único hermano mayor vivo, Culen de Albania.

Por entonces nació Hellen, mi hermana menor, en el año novecientos sesenta y cinco (965), dejando a mi padre en un desvarío emocional sobre su futuro como padre, hermano, esposo, y protector real. Vivimos como las hijas de la realeza, puesto que ni el Rey Dubh ni el Rey Culen de Albania contrajeron nupcias, ni dejaron descendencia. El peso del legado real caía sobre mis hombros, Rowena de Albania, primogénita del hijo menor de Indulf de Albania.

Los años transcurrieron hasta que cumplí los nueve años, en novecientos setenta y uno (971), cuando sucedió la primera tragedia que llevó consigo las caídas de los demás muros. Mi padre, Eochiad de Albania, murió protegiendo al Rey Culen de Albania en batalla, aunque su hermano también perdió la vida.

Raoghnailt, nuestra madre, nos quitó el derecho al trono y huimos por la madrugada hacia el deshabitado Castillo de Dunnotar, asentado en un precipicio rocoso en un cabo de la costa nordeste de Albania, a 3 km al sur de Stonehaven.

Rowena de Albania comenzó a llamarse Rowena Ravenclaw, desheredada de la realeza, para cumplir con el status de otra nueva responsabilidad. Raoghnailt comenzó a padecer una enfermedad no contagiosa, pero aparentemente crónica, que le debilitaba con el transcurso del tiempo.

La familia Ravenclaw se trataba de la más poderosa e importante rama familiar mestiza de Albania, siendo los únicos escoceses con cabello oscuro por sus raíces danesas. Como primogénita, heredé el oscuro cabello distintivo danés de mi madre, aunque los ojos grises demostraban mi porte real. Hellen, sin embargo, era una hermosa joven de cabellos pelirrojos como la realeza, y los ojos azul marino que llevaban el mismo brillo encantador de mi madre.

Raoghnailt ocultaba su debilidad mientras aún éramos niñas, y nos enseñó a controlar la magia desde temprana edad ya que gozábamos de la soledad del Castillo. Hellen empleaba a la perfección su magia dentro de lo que llamó herbobrujería, control sobre las plantas, conocimiento de sus efectos mágicos, curativos, venenosos. En cambio, podría decir personalmente que mi vida se dedicó a la investigación generalizada.

Mientras más aprendía, parecía que no llegaría a saberlo todo en algún momento. Consideraba el saber como un deseo infinito, una pasión sin fin. Mi madre llevaba una diadema que suponía heredada de su familia, con una piedra preciosa azul nocturno. Ella parecía tener una inmensa sabiduría, se dirigía hacia los demás con elegancia y su porte era, sin duda, excepcional.

Pero como ha de suponerse, la felicidad y la calma son estados pasajeros en la vida humana. Mi hermana Hellen lo sabía, pero aun así, ansiaba encontrar el amor en alguien más, uno que le proporcionase lo que parecía haberse perdido en nuestro hogar: las emociones.

Desde que nuestro padre Eochiad perdió la vida, nuestra madre comenzó a sonreír con escasez, yo misma me vi aún más sumergida en mi propio mundo, y el vínculo familiar había comenzado a perderse con el transcurso del tiempo. Ya nada logró ser como era, pero aunque sabíamos que éramos incapaces de rescatar lo que ansiábamos, en algunos pequeños instantes… algunos momentos… parecíamos retroceder en el tiempo y sonreír juntas.

Simplemente sonreír.

Hellen nos abrazaba y los ojos azules de mi madre, Raoghnailt, parecían volver a encender una misteriosa llama en sus iris que hacían que las extremidades tiemblen, las venas cosquilleen, y las risas sean la música de las paredes.

Pero eran sentimientos efímeros. Algunos incluso parecían ser nada más que sueños.

Transcurría el año novecientos ochenta (980), Hellen había cumplido sus quince años pocos meses atrás y he de admitir, que aún en este momento, aún cuando el mundo parece que ha de caerse a pedazos delante de mí, no he de culparle nunca por la decisión que decidió tomar. ¿Quién, amando a quien ama, deseando que su familia encuentre la más pura felicidad, negaría al otro el hecho de ser libre y seguir a su corazón como le sea posible?

Hellen huyó de nosotras. Escapó de un lugar donde no lograba hallar la paz, donde le atormentaba el silencio, le consumía los sueños, y le evitaba las sensaciones. Devana fue su nuevo hogar, así lo había mencionado en una carta que me envió meses después (durante los que no supe nada de ella).

Que Merlín me declare mentirosa si dijera que no sufrí ni sentí cómo perdía el único vínculo real que tenía en mi vida. Siendo hermana mayor de una joven tan encantadora, me era imposible no apreciarle. Al fin y al cabo, conocía su alma más que ella misma.

Mi madre murió por aquella desconocida enfermedad treinta y seis meses después, en septiembre del año novecientos ochenta y tres (983).

Y aún en este presente la tragedia parece marcar los puntos exactos donde clavar sus dagas en mí. La humedad de las paredes de este antiguo Castillo se me cuela desde el olfato hasta los huesos y, Hellen, no dejo de temblar.

Imagino tu rostro sonriente emitiendo una graciosa sorna a tu hermana mayor, incluso el timbre de tu voz exclamando “¡Rowena Ravenclaw tiene una debilidad!”. Me haces sonreír incluso aquí… dentro de estas solitarias paredes, en un deshabitado corazón y un alma desértica.

Me temo que la vuela pluma ha comenzado a temblar a causa de mi débil fortaleza, pero… estimado, o estimada, intentaré terminar al menos esta carta sin destino para lograr calmar mis emociones. Curioso ha de ser que decida tomarlas en cuenta esta vez, luego de haberlas reprimido.

Mi historia, tal como he mencionado, parece estar manchada de penurias. En este momento sostengo un amarillento sobre con un sello de color sangre. Conozco el remitente del mensaje, aunque no me atrevo a decir su nombre… aún.

Desde que Hellen escapó del Castillo de Dunnotar en 980, con mi madre nos hemos trasladado al distrito inglés de Mercia, a un antiguo castillo similar al anterior. Es como si nuestro subconsciente nos guiara al mismo sitio donde alguna vez hallamos un hogar. Aquí ella murió. Y aquí he recibido la noticia que me ha acorralado a expresarme en un papel.

Creo que he de acabar con los rodeos, después de todo… la tinta con que el mensaje fue escrito ya ha perdido su agradable grafía por culpa de las lágrimas que cayeron sobre las palabras (mis lágrimas).

Quien envía el mensaje no es más que el esposo de Hellen, y como las expresiones ya no han de ser mis acompañantes, escribiré a detalle su texto.

_Estimada Rowena,_

_Escribo con desespero estas palabras, y aún más con prisa, ansiando recibir no sólo su perdón y redención sino además su ayuda pronta. Hellen ha sido secuestrada, encarcelada e inculpada por brujería. El día catorce de febrero se dice será su ejecución frente al poblado de Devana. ¡He de pedirle, si pudiera de rodillas, que acuda a nuestra salvación!_

_Le espero en el callejón de la primera plaza, Hellen le aprecia, y tengo sus palabras de despedida para usted. Hagamos que no sean un adiós. Me disculpo arduamente por este acto de egoísmo._

_Broehain._

Cuatro días, Hellen, para evitar que nuevamente escapes de mi vida. Puedo comprender tus palabras aunque aún no las he de oír, aunque tu esposo no las ha mencionado en la carta.

**“Tranquila, Rowena. No estoy decepcionada de lo que soy, estos hombres no merecen ser castigados, sólo siguen sus creencias. Vive y ama, tal como yo las he amado… a ti, y a nuestra madre.”**

He de negarme a dejarte escapar una vez más, Hellen. Me he prometido a mí misma que te cumpliría como hermana, juré no volver a dejarte sola. Espérame… por favor.

Rowena Ravenclaw, de Albania.

10 de febrero 985. Distrito de Mercia, Inglaterra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: Albania es el nombre que recibía el reino de Escocia durante el siglo X.


End file.
